1 to 10: Falling
by SaoriK
Summary: The 10 moments that Enma found himself falling in love with Tsuna. Fem!2700 No mafia Au [one-shot][X-posted Ao3]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN

* * *

 **1\. Park**

The first time that they met, Enma was running from the bullies and stopped at the park. He sat on the swing, his clothes dirty and his body aching from the bruises. He had just moved to Namimori and, as per requested from his father, he went outside to get to know the city, but with his luck he bumped into some older guys and got beaten.

"Are you okay?" someone, a girl, asked sitting by his side.

Enma yelped in surprise, almost falling from his seat. The redhead looked at the girl, who started to apologize, not really hearing her words, but staring at her face. She was pretty, Enma noticed. Brown hair running down her shoulder and a lace tying part of it; big chocolate eyes and pinky lips. She was small and soft looking, even more with her jeans and baggy hoodie.

"Erm... "The brunette blushed upon noticing the intense gaze on her, making the boy aware of his own actions.

"S-sorry... "Enma said, lowering his head in embarrassment." I... I'm fine..."

"Oh, okay... I'm Tsuna, by the way. "The girl informed, looking at him with a soft smile, trying to make a small talk.

"I'm Enma... "He muttered." Ni... nice to meet you. "The redhead added after a while. He didn't know why, but Enma felt like he could trust Tsuna. Maybe it was because she didn't laugh at him when he almost fell from his sit... anyway he thought that he could try to befriend with her.

"Nice to meet you too, Enma-kun!" beamed the girl and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Tsuna...chan, it may be rude to ask, but... your name... "

"It's a male name. Y'know, my father wanted a boy so he named me Tsunayoshi and my mother didn't really complain so... yeah, I have a boy name, not that I mind. "Tsuna told as if she was expecting this question.

Enma nodded and fell in silence. Being an awkward kid, he didn't know how to make a conversation

"So... you are new here, right?"

Lucky him that the other one wasn't like him.

"There is a pharmacy nearby, we can treat your wounds and cover them with make-up." Tsuna offered. "After that I can show you the city and some of the best places to hide from bullies."

"How did you know that my wounds are from bullies!?" Enma asked in surprise. Sure there aren't many options of how he got those injuries, but this time wasn't so bad and could pass as a result from his clumsiness, a lot of people assumed this way.

"Well... I'm pretty used to this... Ah! But it's not as bad as your seems! And it already stopped because of my friends. "She added after the boy furrowed his brow in worry." So... do you want to go...? "

"Yeah..." He wasn't one to reject someone who was being so unexpectedly nice to him.

After that, it became a habit for the two of them to meet at the park to talk and to treat Enma's injuries.

 **2\. Cat**

Tsuna knew that Enma was a cat person like her, especially after the chihuahua incident. But even so she was surprised when her redhead friend appeared at the park with a tiny kitten with an injured paw.

"Sorry, I'm late... "He apologized holding the little feline close to him.

Tsuna smiled, not really minding, and started to pet the kitten. "Who is this little one?" she asked after Enma let her hold the animal.

"Uh... a stray cat, I think... I found him injured nearby so I took him to the vet. "The boy explained, sitting next to his friend.

"So, it's a boy. Are you going to keep him? "

Enma really liked the idea of having a cat, but unfortunately his mother was afraid of them.

" ... I can't... "He mumbled a little grumpy, head down.

Tsuna hummed in response. It was obvious that Enma wanted the cat, but couldn't have. It was a shame... she knew that he would treat the cat better than anyone else.

"Then... how about I keep him? I can bring him over every time we meet! "

Enma lifted his head, surprised, a big smile appearing in his face. That was a great idea!

"What's going to be his name?" the brunette stared at Enma with a thoughtful expression before answering " How about Natsu? His fur remember me the summer! "

And she was right, Natsu's orange fur did remember Enma of a sunny day during the summer.

The boy watched Tsuna hug her new pet and giggle as the cat licked her cheek.

"Cute... "He whispered. It sure was a great an idea.

 **3\. Sister**

"She is coming, right? Ri~ght? "Mami asked again, much to Enma's annoyance.

The boy was starting to regret letting his sister know about the cat and asking Tsuna to come over to his house with Natsu. He wasn't expecting her not to stop asking a single question since she woke up. Honestly, Enma thought that she would just wait while playing with her dolls, normally Mami was a well-behaved child.

Maybe he should have taken her to the park to meet Tsuna.

 _No_ , he thought, _she would want to go there every day. There is no way I will let that happen._ It was a selfish thought, but what can he do? The brunette was his first real friend and Enma may be a little possessive, not that he would ever admit it.

Unknown to him, Mami just wanted to make her brother concentrate in something else instead of being anxious, after all she knew him way too well and it was obvious he would start to freak out when he noticed that his friend — a girl — was coming over. It would be the first time that Enma invited someone over and being the shy and awkward guy he is things wouldn't go smoothly and he would embarrass both himself and Mami, something that the little girl didn't want.

She looked her brother grumbling and hugged him, laughing as he yelped. Oh, how proud she was of him. He made his first friend by himself!

The hug didn't last as the doorbell rang. With a smile bigger than ever, Mami ran to the door and invited Tsuna in.

"Hi! I'm Mami, nice to meet you. "The girl said happily as Tsuna gave Natsu to her. She petted the cat and heard Enma's friend introduce herself.

The younger redhead didn't waste time and soon the three of them were on the living room, the teenagers talking with each other and Mami playing with Natsu. And with this peaceful atmosphere the day passed till Tsuna had to go home.

Wating her brother close the door, the little girl said with a mischievous smile.

"Onii-chan have good eyes! Mami approves her! "And ran off to the her bedroom.

"... What?"

 **4\. Friends**

Because Tsuna already met Enma's family (just his sister, actually), she thought it would be a great idea to him meet her family or better, her friends. And so that's is how the redhead found himself being threatened by Gokudera Hayato, one of her closest friends and loyal puppy.

"—I'm going to murder you bast—" the silver head was pulled by Tsuna's other friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. From what he recalled Yamamoto was a nice guy, always smiling and all.

"Calm down, Gokudera. It is not like he is going to hurt her, "he paused and looked to the new guy, a smile that made Enma remember how Tsuna said that all of her friends could be over-protective and dangerous. " _Right_?"

Honestly, Enma wanted to run. They were so scary! Run away from scary people was like a reflex to him, but he wouldn't do it this time, not when it would risk his and Tsuna's friendship.

"I would never hurt her. In truth, I pretend to protect her whenever necessary, no matter what. "With a conviction seldom used, Enma looked in the eyes of the taller boy; He would not back down!

 **5\. Bullies**

The redhead looked at Tsuna in awe.

He remembered that Mami said that she wanted to be a princess so a prince would come to protect her. She always would talk of how wonderful must be to be saved by a handsome prince and all, because if someone fights for you, then they must really like you.

Now, why would he be thinking about it while observing Tsuna?

Well, let's say that when she said that her tutor taught her how to fight she wasn't lying (not that Enma ever doubted her).

The boy wondered if he should call the ambulance, but on second thought... Tsuna had all the trouble to beat them up and save him, so Enma, being the polite kid (this was not revenge by any means) he wouldn't dare to let her work to be in vain.

"Are you okay Enma-kun?! "Her voice full of worry, enough to make him blush.

"Y-yeah... Thanks. "

Enma didn't know how he should feel. In one hand he was happy that she cared about him enough to fight, especially when she always made clear her dislike for violence; on the other hand he practically vowed to her friend that he would protect her and now he was being to one protected, his pride crashed.

"Let's treat your wound then! "with a big smile in her lips, she took his hand, guiding him to the park.

... If Tsuna was happy to save him, then his pride could be left behind for a little while.

 **6\. Courage test**

Tsuna was a scared-cat, but she loved her friends more, so if they wanted to do a courage test near the Namimori Shrine, of course she would agree.

Enma really respect her for it. But he was pretty sure that the others would understand if she said she was too scared to participate.

"HIIII!" she screamed as her grip on Enma's hoodie got stronger. He smiled a little and patted her head. "H-how come you're not afraid of it?!"

He continued to walk, pulling her by hand or else they wouldn't leave the same place.

"With my cousin Julie always trying to scare me, I couldn't do nothing but get used. "The redhead looked at her and made sure she was close to him. "Don't worry, I will protect you. "A sudden promise said in an unusual smooth tone left Tsuna with very red cheeks.

She was his knight in shining armor when it came to bullies, so why not be hers when the ghost appears?

 **7\. Realization**

Enma loved his cousins.

Since young he was picked on by others, but his cousins were always there for him when he needed. They — along with Mami — were the reason why he managed to lead a somewhat happy life despise his troubles. Had they not been there for him, Enma was sure he would've succumbed to the depression, arms open ready to embrace death; but they were and so he was saved.

Because of this, Enma truly loved his cousins.

Be Shitt-P with her strange needs and eccentric appearance, Kaoru with a shyness that didn't really suit his looks, Rauji with his patience and big heart for kids, Koyo with his loud self and hotheadedness, Julie with his laid-back and flirty personality or Aldelheid with her strict and very caring nature. He loved them all.

But...

"C'mon, Adel, you don't need to be jealous." Julie said with a grin, not really minding the murderous glare that the woman sent to him.

"Julie— " she started again with her lecture.

... He really wished that Julie had _not flirted_ with _Tsuna_ when she had come to his house.

"I also would like you not to flirt with Tsuna-chan. "The redhead said, arms crossed and an unpleased expression.

"Oh, Enma, "Said boy did not like the growing grin on the other face." Do you like her? Are you jealous? You should've told me earlier, I would not flirt with my dear cousin's future bride! "

"What?! I'm not— " he was ready to deny, but Julie's word sank more and more in his head and... OH MY GOD! HE WAS IN LOVE WITH TSUNA!

With his eyes wide open in realization, he just needed the silence of everyone and one knowing smile from Julie to blood rush to his head and run away to his bedroom.

Mami just got in the living room, looking back at the figure of her brother slamming his bedroom's door.

"He just realized that he loves Tsuna-nee-chan, right?"

The burst of laughter was enough to answer her.

Mami was not impressed.

 **8\. By her side**

The moment Enma put his feet on the park he noticed the sour look on Tsuna's face. This was unusual and he didn't like it. His best friend should always be happy, that was what she deserved.

" ... "Tsuna didn't even noticed his presence. Whatever happened to her must be grave, nothing much made Tsuna angry. "Oh! Enma-kun, how are you? "She turned to face him once he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine... but I'm more worried about you. "He said. The little Natsu meowing as if trying to comfort his owner. "You don't have to talk, but I'm always ready to help you."

Tsuna smiled a little. Her friend's presence and words were really reassuring.

"My dad came back... "Her voice somehow between sad and annoyed.

"You don't like him." Enma concluded. He was surprised to hear about that man, not once she or her mother talked about him so he assumed the other Sawada was dead (physically or emotionally for them).

"He is always on work and rarely comes back... It would be okay if it was just that, I understand that work is important to keep us alive... "She told him, voice almost non-existent.

"But it is not just that." Enma tried after Tsuna's silence, her eyes covered by her bangs.

" ... Last time I saw or even talked to him I was just a little kid. He almost never calls, he misses my and mom's birthday, even their wedding anniversary! "Her voice rising little by little, anger and disappointment in each word." I can't consider him my father! "

Enma stayed silent, letting her vent out.

"I can't... but mom still loves him and... he still my dad... "The girl said in a whisper so broken and lost." Enma-kun... I don't know what to do... "

He took her hand and squeezed, a gentle smile offered to her.

"You don't need to know yet. You can take your time. He made you and Nana-san wait for too long, now is his turn. "Enma didn't know how to help her figure things out or how to make things right, but he would be by her side through everything." How about you stay at my place? Mom is away, so Natsu can come too. "

Tsuna looked at him. Things didn't need to happen so quickly. She could think more, there was time, her time.

"... yeah... that would be great... "

Even if she was slow, Enma would be there by her side.

 **9\. Sick**

Tsuna was surprised to see Mami in front of her house this morning when she was going to school. Soon the surprise changed to worry as she heard the little redhead saying that her brother was sick and no one was going to be home to take care of him.

"After school can you please see him?" the younger pleaded, giving the brunette the key of her house. "I can't look after him and I will just stress him... I'm no help at all. "

And so, unable to refuse, Tsuna was now at Enma's house, putting some plastic bags and her school bag at the kitchen table. After that the brunette walked to her friend's room, peeping to know whether he was awake or not.

"Uhg— Tsuna-chan!" Enma's surprised and hoarse voice made her conclude that yes, he was awake. "Wh- what are you d— "he stopped, having a fit of coughing. As he heard the steps of his friend getting close he lift his head and saw a bottle of water being offered, which he quickly accepted.

"Mami-chan told me about you. I came to take care of you, a sick person shouldn't be alone after all! "She explained touching his forehead." Also, it is kind of my fault...Last time was freezing outside and you lent me your coat. I'm pretty sure that was the cause. "

"N-no! It wasn't your fault and you don't need to stay... what if you catch my cold? "

"Nonsense, Enma-kun. Now, lie down. "Tsuna pushed him lightly to bed." I'm going to make something for you to eat, okay? You just rest. "

"Tsuna-chan, you don't need to do that! "Even as tired as he was, the redhead managed to find strength to argue with her.

"Jeez, you don't need to be so against it! Even I can do an edible porridge! "Tsuna joked and then said in a soft tone: "It is not just that I need to help you — I'm your friend and friends help each other, so don't give that look. But I also want to do that, because I care for you. "

Enma couldn't argue anymore, not when he felt his cheeks hotter than before, happier than any moment he ever lived, so he left Tsuna do as she pleased and honestly he didn't regret it. Tsuna's porridge was wonderful.

 **10\. Confession**

He did _not_ expect this. Honestly, nothing was really planned, it was just that he was too happy to register what he was saying and the words just came out.

It isn't that it never happened to him, in truth he was already used to this, but normally he was nervous, sweating and shaking, panic not letting his brain work, not smiling and humming with a calmness in his heart.

Enma blamed Natsu for it.

He was happy. Not only he had a good night of sleep, but also his bento hadn't been stolen from bullies nor had he tripped over nothing to humiliate himself and somehow he received a test with a good grade, nor a horrible one or a passable, but a good one. So of course he would be the happiest he could be.

After school he met Tsuna in the park as usual and went to her house (she bought a new game and wanted to play with him). Her house was silent, the kids were out with Nana and her friends were busy, so he was alone with the brunette, something he appreciated (Enma liked Tsuna's friends — he thought them as friends too — but liked to have a time just for the two of them).

They stayed in her room playing the game and Natsu nestled at his owner's lap. Everything was perfect, they joked, talked and enjoyed each other presence and then Tsuna got hungry. Enma chuckled at the sound of her stomach while she blushed.

"Uh... I-I'm going to bring the food that mom prepared for us... "She said still red from embarrassment.

"Want a help?" he moved his hand to call the cat to come closer to him, seeing that the pet had awoken.

The girl shook her head and headed to the kitchen, leaving Enma with Natsu. He put the cat on his lap, patting him and from time to time playing with his little paws till his friend came back.

"He sure likes you, huh." Tsuna put the snack on the little table she had. "Natsu missed you when you were sick; he wouldn't stop meowing to go outside to meet you!"

Enma laughed and picked the feline up and rubbed his cheek with Natsu's head.

"Love you too, buddy. " he said and laughed when he received a lick in response. Tsuna watched them with a big smile.

"Aww... I'm gonna be jealous this way... "She joked and Enma didn't miss a beat.

"I love you more, though. "He looked warmly at her and after a few seconds he realized what he had said and then... he panicked.

Of course his day was way too good to end without any disaster, he should've expected to something go wrong, especially if he was alone with his crush.

Enma fidgeted at the stare he was receiving from said crush. Tsuna was red, eyes wide open in embarrassment with her mouth opening and closing, not really knowing what to say, Enma's words still sinking.

"I... I'm... Please, fo-forget what I said... "The redhead plead with a shaking voice so low that Tsuna almost didn't hear. But she heard and it snapped her from her shock.

"W-what?! No! "She quickly said, practically screaming." I like you too! "

Now was Enma's time to stop and stare.

"What?" Tsuna chuckled at the dumb stare he gave to her. "I said, I like you too. "She told him more slowly. "I love you, Enma-kun. "she took his hand and smiled shyly.

The redhead blushed, hard.

"Does that mean that we are dating now?" Tsuna nodded and gave a quick kiss on his cheek.

Enma blamed Natsu for this to happen.

And he was really grateful.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if they were OOC...


End file.
